campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaric Richardson
History June Richardson was a singer in New York City. She had a beautiful voice, but no one important seemed to notice her. One day, a strange man walked into the bar she was singing at. As her song went on, she realised that she was singing. to him. He was dark and handsome, for he was the god Tsukuyomi. She approached him after her gig was over, and they hit it off right away. They fell in love, and 9 months later Alaric was born. He stayed around for 6 months to help with Alaric. He told her of the Dieties and Camp Izanagi. He gave Alaric 2 wristbands, and a ring. He told her to send him to Camp Izanagi, and that he would always watch out for him and his mother. He left, and never returned. In school, he was always the nicest kid. He wasn't trying to be popular, but people gravitated towards him. He had tons of friends, and everyone liked him. He trained in martial arts from a young age, and was very skilled. He liked the Kasarigama, for they could attack at a distance and at close range. He was also skilled with the katana. He wore the wristbands and ring always, as a way to remember his father. One day, a nerdy girl from his science class approached him. She confessed to stealing his stuff and stalking him. She was obsessed with him. Disgusted, he scorned her. Tears dripped down her face, but her face contorted. Her skin turned scaly and her eyes turned into snaky slits. Her hair metked into her back, becoming bony pertrusions. Her teeth elongated into needle-sharp fangs. She became a huge serpent, twice as big as Alaric. She was Kiyohime, the woman cursed to turn into a serpent when scorned. She lashed out at Alaric, but he jumped onto the lockers. Having a crazy idea, he took off his wristbands. They transformed into Kasarigama. He swung one at her ye, while the other at her back. She was blinded in her right eye, but the one on her back bounce off harmlessly. She blew fire at him, which burned his jacket off. He ran and jumped onto her back and crouched behind her head. She thrashed, until he fell off. He rolled sideways, and got up. She reared up. With her tender under-belly exposed, Alaric threw his weapons. They sliced her open, and she turned to dust. Alaric ran home to tell his mom what happened. She, realising it was time, sent him to Camp Izanagi, where he is waiting to be claimed. Personality He is very laid-back, and very kind. He is very trusting, and a terrible flirt. He is bisexual, and open about it. While kind, he will make your life a living hell if you hurt his loved ones. Appearance He is 5'9, and weighs 170 pounds. He has dark brown hair, and green eyes. He is quite muscular, and has rugged good looks. Weapons *He has 2 Kamui Steel Kusarigama, which are basically scythes on chains. They turn into wrist bands when not in use. *He has a katana which turns into a saphire ring when not on use. 1836R-top.jpg|His word in ring form Japanese-swords-paul-chen-shinto-katana.jpg|His katana OneWhiteWristband.jpg|His Kusarigama in band form Kusarigama.gif|One of his Kusarigama Powers Offensive #Children of Tsukoyomi has the abiltiy to form a ball of moon energy and use it to attack the opponents. The quality of the energy ball depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. #Children of Tsukuyomi are able to create a weapon made of moon energy and use it to attack the enemies. The quality of the weapon depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. Defensive #Children of Tsukuyomi are able to summon or materialize a solid replica of moon which may be used to deflect attacks. #Children of Tsukuyomi has the ability to create a forcefield made of moon energy. The stronger and the longer they maintain the shield will drain the user faster. Supplementary #Children of Tsukuyomi has the ability to shed their skin to reveal a body made of pure cosmic energy. While in thus state, they have the ability to fly and is immune to all arracks. They will also be able to launch energy balls repeatedly. The use of this state will only stay for 10 minutes and after using it, the user will pass out and immobilized for at least 12 hours. Passive #Children of Tsukuyomi becomes much active and stronger during the night especially when the moon is full. #Children of Tsukuyomi has the ability to grow a pair of wings for a short time. These wings would grant them the ability to fly but will easily wear them out. Traits #Children of Tsukuyomi have dark and secretive personalities. #Children of Tsukuyomi make good astronomers, especially at the moon. Relationships Gallery Rex.jpg SHORTLIST-MODE Page 18-700x910.jpg Article-2122019-125F8713000005DC-273 306x617.jpg OliverCheshire.jpg 256.jpg 600full-oliver-cheshire.jpg Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:American Category:Born in 1995